


Body Kisses

by dreamsofspike



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike





	Body Kisses

Adam's breath catches in his throat as Kris's mouth moves slowly down his chest. His hands instinctively grip Kris's hair, trying not to hold on to tight, not to hurt him -- not to do anything to discourage what Kris is doing _right now_...

Kris's lips press gently against the soft, sensitive skin of his stomach, and Adam instinctively tries to pull away, feeling his face flush with self-conscious uneasiness. He tries to push Kris's head down further, and Kris slips out of his grasp, raising his head with a low, teasing chuckle.

"Someone's in a hurry," he murmurs.

His voice trails off when he sees Adam's flushed cheeks, the embarrassed aversion of his closed eyes. His strong hands slide slowly down to grasp Adam's hips and hold him in place as his mouth descends again -- warm and soft and leisurely brushes against the pale, freckled skin from which Adam just pushed him away.

"No," Adam whimpers, shaking his head. "Kris..."

"Shhh," Kris soothes him, his expert mouth driving away the embarrassment in favor of the deep heat of arousal building within him. "You're beautiful, Adam. _Everywhere_. So beautiful to me..."

Adam doesn't know how it's possible that Kris could look at his hated imperfections and see beauty there, but he doesn't know how he ever ended up with someone as perfect and beautiful -- inside _and_ out -- as Kris, either. So he lies back and lets Kris take control and simply _love_ him in a way he hasn't yet learned to love himself.

Not yet -- but day by day, Kris is teaching him how.


End file.
